


In which Agatha draws a conclusion

by Overlord_Bethany



Series: unreliable narrators [14]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Mid-Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_Bethany/pseuds/Overlord_Bethany
Summary: Somebody around here has to have her priorities in order.





	In which Agatha draws a conclusion

Tarvek looked troubled. He scowled at the table, and he hooked his feet behind the legs of his chair. After their morning run, Agatha felt invigorated, alert, ready for whatever the day may bring. She had hardly expected the experience to make Tarvek surly. Coffee arrived, and he lunged for it. Was that it? Perhaps he simply spurned good humor before he’d had caffeine.

“Ah, Agatha?”

Something in his voice made her hesitate as she reached for the juice. “Yes?” Perhaps it wasn’t coffee deficit that troubled him after all.

Tarvek thumbed the side of his coffee cup, and he looked anywhere but at her. He swallowed hard, drew a deep breath, and blurted: “IloveGiltoo.”

Huh.

Agatha sat back and studied Tarvek. Too? What did that mean, too? _You love Gil and so do I_ , or—more likely— _I love both you and Gil_? Tarvek looked like he might vomit or burst into tears at any moment. He gripped the coffee cup, stared down into its depths, and he repeated himself.

Agatha decided to spare him undue embarrassment. “Well, of course you do,” she said, trying to look intently focused on pouring herself a glass of juice. The facts checked out. The details? She could worry about those later.

Much to her satisfaction, Tarvek gaped at her. “What—! Now wait a minute! What do you mean, _of course?_ ”

Oh dear, she had wound the poor thing up. Easy to see why Gil made a hobby of it, really. Agatha hid her smile. “The two of you weren’t exactly making a secret of your feelings toward each other,” she said, “back in Mechanicsburg. Then…” Then everything had gone _wrong_. She tamped down a swell of wrath, her usual rage over her city’s fate. “I wasn’t really sure until after I’d fought with him on the roof of the Castle.”

“Ah.”

Tarvek looked even more crestfallen than before. Had she said something disappointing?

Was his affection for Gil _supposed_ to be a secret?

Agatha almost laughed at the thought. Really, did those two think they had fooled anyone? But she saw Tarvek’s distress, and she reached for his hand instead.

“It’s okay,” she said. “We’ll fix him.” And damage the parties responsible for him needing fixing. Maybe. Probably. She gave Tarvek’s fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“Agatha, I…”

The door swung open, and Tarvek clammed up. He pulled his hand away, and he clutched his coffee in silence as platters of delicious-smelling foods filled the table. Well, if he refused to cheer up on his own, she would simply have to tease him until he smiled.

It likely wouldn’t take long.


End file.
